


wingriddenangel.

by koriyan



Series: the marvelous misadventures of x [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Slow To Update, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koriyan/pseuds/koriyan
Summary: " Some killSome stealSome break your heartAnd you thought I would let it go,And let you walk "





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, hi. if you're reading this, please give me some feedback! i really need to improve my writing skills. also, sorry that this is short, but please let me know if i should continue writing :)

I rubbed the makeup covered tattoo on my hand, listening to Juicy J blast through the speakers of the club. As I sipped on my hennessey, my eyes scanned across the club. I pulled my tight black dress down a bit more, though it reached my knees, as I stood. I made my way to the dancefloor to join Stella. As I danced against her, my eyes locked with some warm brown ones. I licked my lips, starting to move more seductively as Stella gripped my hips, never breaking eye contact. He soon waved me over, and I turned to look at Stella. She nodded, pushing me away, "Get some dick, bitch!" Well, isn't she just a ray of sunshine? As I made my way over, I saw a faint blue glow from his chest area. Is this _the_ Tony Stark? I quickly sent Stella a text, soon sitting down beside him.

We made some conversation which led to us going to a room in the club. I sat him down in a chair, turning away from him and opened the window, letting some air in as I decided where to start. I decided to give him a lap dance. At the end of said dance, I slowly drug my hand down his chest, gripping his dick. My next move was to pull out a gun. I shot him twice, once in the shoulder, once in the abdomen. As he called for someone, I took my leave, out of the open window. Once I made it back to the car, Stella was already there. She pulled off, and we were on our way back home.


	2. two.

**tony.**

 

"Tony, what did she look like?"

I sat there, thinking, trying my best to recall her features. "She was lightskin."

"Caucasian?"

"No. She was caramel. A redbone."

"Okay, but that's not helping us here. Did she have any tattoos?"

"Not that I could see."

"Hair color?"

"Half black and half honey blonde."

"Okay, hopefully that'll help a lot. Did you get her name?"

"She told me to call her X, if that helps."

"Probably not, but I'll see." Fury then left to go search for whoever shot me last night. I waited about 40 minutes before I got a call. He somehow found her identity. Kehlani Onfroy. Weird name, but that's cool. Fury pulled up her whole record. She had four arrests in total, and she's only nineteen. It turns out that all of these arrests happened during 2016, and were all around the same time. They were mainly aggravated battery. Guess she's a fighter. "Well, it seems as this isn't her first offense. But why would she shoot you?"

"Who doesn't want to shoot me? Its not like I'm Ironman or an Avenger, or anything. I mean, I don't know."

Fury just rolled his eyes, and shooed me away. "Let me do some research on her. I'll call you or something if I find anything else."

I nodded, making my way back to the tower.

 

\---

 

**x.**

 

"Is it done?"

"Yeah," Stella and I replied together.

"Good. You can do something elsewhere." She slid two black cards across the table. "There's no spending limit. Get something nice." We nodded and thanked her as we quietly walked out. Stella and I didn't utter a word until we returned to the car.

"Where to first?" She asked, starting the car up.

I looked over at her, hooking my phone up to the aux cord. "The mall," I responded as I started playing music.

 

When we finally got to the mall, the first store we walked into was Pink. Soon, we made our way into Victoria's Secret. From there, we went to Forever 21, Charlotte Rousse, Spencer's, and a shoe store. As we walked out of the mall, we noticed a nearby adult store. We made our way over there, walking in to find a large selection of lingerie. We planned on hosting a 'sexy sleepover' tonight, anyways. Since my colors were black and red, I got different sets in those colors, though I got more black. Stella got plenty of red, white, and pink. Those colors _really_ fit her. As we made our way back to the car, I posted invitations on both of our social medias. They were all linked to a website, so they had to buy tickets to get in, since these were always popular.

Since these parties were always packed, Stella and I rented out a big house. Scratch that. A mansion. There were a few poles inside, and they were open to use. We had four kitchens full of food, drinks, and snacks. To top it off, we were buying enough Chick-fil-a and pizza for everyone. That might just make us the best damn hostesses ever! We've also picked a friend, Gabrielle, as our dj. She's most likely going to be playing songs to fuck to. Hopefully no one fucks at this party, but instead choose to go to the hotel that's about a five minute walk from the mansion.

 

\---

 

**tony.**

 

I picked up my ringing phone, hearing Fury on the line. "Tony, I've been looking through her social media accounts, since they're linked to her phone number."

"Okay, and?"

"She's hosting a party tonight at a mansion."

"Okay?"

"I'm sending Romanov to collect her. We'll be interrogating her tomorrow morning."

"Alright."


	3. three.

**tony.**

 

Natasha walked out of her room in a black sundress.

"Where's the lingerie? I was looking to the whole get up."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not walking around in what's basically lace and strings to connect it."

"I don't see why not."

"Definitely not for you, anyways." She made a puking noise. "It's for the party. Maybe I'll pick up a few girls."

Fury walked in from the kitchen, "Romanov, don't forget what you're there for."

"Yeah, I know. Some feisty hot girl that shot Tony." She nodded to let him know that she understood, and slipped on some flip flops. The redhead grabbed her ticket, phone, and a small bag for a few belongings. I watched her switch as she made her way into the elevator. Oops.

 

\---

 

**x.**

 

I had a sign out front, directing everyone to go around back and come in through the screen door. The only reason for that is because Stella and I agreed not to let have the front door wide open. As people started filling in, I looked at everyone that attended. We had a party of diversity, for once in a while. Gabrielle was playing some songs to vibe to until everyone was there. I saw a few fine people walk in, but one person that caught my eye, was a redhead. I decided that I would talk to her just as Stella shut the door, indicating that all our guests had arrived. Stella and I made our way to the small stage where Gabrielle sat, across from the stage with the poles. She handed a mic to each of us, and she started talking first.

"Hello lovelies! We're the hostesses of this sleepover party thing. I'm Ski," she paused.

"And I'm X. We just wanted to inform you that we have a bartender in the main kitchen, which is down that hallway," I said, pointing in said direction. "We also have food, drinks, and snacks in every kitchen. There's also Chick-fil-a in every kitchen."

"Oh, and your first five shots are free," Stella added in.

I nodded in agreement, "Our girl, Gabrielle will be playing some music for us, and feel free to use the poles behind you. If you're about to fuck, I beg of you, walk that five minutes to a hotel. I don't want to have to buy another bed tomorrow. If you wanna smoke or do some drugs, that's cool too. Who's trynna get xans snorted off their tits?" I got a good amount of hands, including redhead. "That's what I like to see. Alright, now go do you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs:  
> redmercedes - amine  
> baba - amine

**Author's Note:**

> this babe is basically a female version of the artist xxxtentacion, hence her nickname of "x". (though it wasn't mentioned in this chapter.) stella is the female version of ski mask the slump god, so she'll be referred to as both stella and ski.
> 
> the other chapters WILL be longer! this was just short because it's the intro. also, if you're confused, she was hired to kill tony, just as stella was. :)
> 
> many chapters of this story will be inspired by songs from xxxtentacion, ski mask the slump god, wifisfuneral, amine, kehlani, childish gambino, frank ocean, gorillaz, beyonce, rihanna, j cole, bryson tiller, and even the weeknd. a few chapters will be inspired by erykah badu, luther vandross, michael jackson, whitney houston, and a few other "throwback" artists. i'll be putting titles and artists in the notes.


End file.
